tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gates
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 12 | production company = FOX Television Studios | executive producers = Richard Hatem; Gina Matthews; Grant Scharbo; Gabrielle G. Stanton | producers = Steve Miner; Dennis Stuart Murphy; Scott Nimerfro; Iddo Lampton Enochs, Jr. | principal cast = Rhona Mitra; Frank Grillo; Marisol Nichols; Luke Mably; Travis Caldwell; Skyler Samuels; Chandra West; Colton Haynes; Janina Gavankar; Justin Miles | 1st = June 20th, 2010 | last = September 19th, 2010 }} The Gates is an American supernatural-themed television series produced by FOX Television Studios. The show was created by executive producers Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. It premiered on the ABC network on Sunday, June 20th, 2010. The premise of the series revolves around an exclusive, insular community known as The Gates; an upper-class housing complex and neighborhood that is virtually cut off from the rest of society. Former Chicago police detective Nick Monohan moves his family to The Gates where he assumes the position of Chief of Police. Despite its idyllic, friendly atmosphere, The Gates is a nexus of intrigue and mystery as well as a haven for occupants whose origins are other than normal. As Monahan begins investigating the murder of the previous police chief, he finds himself caught in a world filled with vampires, werewolves and witches. Episodes Production crew * Grant Scharbo - Executive producer; Creator * Richard Hatem - Executive producer; Creator * Gina Matthews - Executive producer * Gabrielle G. Stanton - Co-executive producer * Steve Miner - Producer * Dennis Stuart Murphy - Producer * Scott Nimerfro - Producer * Iddo Lampton Enochs, Jr. - Co-producer * Paul D. Goldman - Associate producer * Robert Hewitt Wolfe - Consulting producer Directors * Arthur Albert * David Barrett * David Grossman * David Solomon * Fred Gerber * Holly Dale * Paul A. Edwards * Steve Miner * Steve Shill * Terry McDonough Writers * Gabrielle G. Stanton * Grant Scharbo * Jared Romero * Richard Hatem * Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Scott Nimerfro Notes & Trivia * Visual effects for the series was provided by Stargate Studios. * The main title design for The Gates was provided by Big Machine Design. * Post production sound provided by Larson Studios. * Plot elements of The Gates are reminiscent of programs such as Desperate Housewives, Supernatural and Eureka as well as the comedy film Hot Fuzz. * Actress Rhona Mitra is no stranger to the horror genre. She played a bit part in Hollow Man as well as Rachel Talbot in Skinwalkers and Sonja in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. * Chandra West, who plays the witch known as Devon Buckley, also played a vampire named Grace Dugan in the "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" episode of Kindred: The Embraced. * Actress Marisol Nichols, as well as her character Sarah Monohan, are both from Chicago, Illinois. * Following the cancellation of The Gates, actress Skyler Samuels went on to star in another failed ABC supernatural teen drama, The Nine Lives of Chloe King, where she played the role titular protagonist Chloe King. See also External Links ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:ABC Category:2010s/Programs Category:2010/Premieres Category:2010/Cancellations Category:Amanda Friedland Category:Andrea Powell Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren/Horror Category:Melissa Ponzio